Breakaway
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Songfic on Kaldur's life. I don't own the song and neither does fanfiction. Kelly Clarkson owns the song


_Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray_

The story of Kaldur'ahm is a confusing one to tell. He had no memory of his early childhood. No memory of who his parents are. Nothing. He was found, emaciated, near the coral reef by the royal guardsmen. They took the young child to the king and he knew exactly where to take him. Orin took him to the small province of Shayeris to his old friend, Calvin Durham. He didn't have any wife or children, but it was always a dream of his. He instantly took Kaldur into his home after seeing his condition.

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

Whenever Kaldur tried to speak on the matter of his heritage, he couldn't find the right words. They were some questions he didn't have the answer or answers to questions he didn't know how to ask. His past was made of bits and pieces. He remembers a tall man in black armor, the horrified screams of a woman, the warm blood trickling down his cold cheek. He doesn't remember how he arrived at the palace infirmary, just that he was there.  
 _  
Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

All Kaldur wanted to do was feel as he belongs in Atlantis. He was tormented for being the skin tone he was. He was bullied for not talking in his classes and receiving good marks. He was gossiped on by adults who questioned why their king would allow 'it' to be a citizen of Atlantis. There was even a rumor that he was sent by Hades to plague them with diseases. No one would go near or even look at him.

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway_

He prayed to Neptune to be free of Atlantis. He prayed that he would be able to explore the land above. To experience the adventures their king would tell stories of. He wanted to feel as if he belonged somewhere in the universe and that he wasn't a mistake.

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

Breaking away from Atlantis would be the greatest gift of all. He wanted to find more people who looked like him. Sure, he had Calvin Durham but he too suffered prejudice against him. He tried to learn to be like his adoptive father and ignore the racial slurs, abuse, and glares that were fired his way. Calvin suffered the same abuse his adoptive son had until he saved Queen Mera from being crushed by a falling pillar. As a result, the people of Atlantis ended their hatred for him. All of their racially fired rage was toward young Kaldur'ahm.

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

He loved Calvin for taking him into his home. He respected Calvin as a man and hero of Atlantis. When Calvin told him that he may not be his biological father and that he would do the best he could to be the father he deserved, it broke him down to tears. He felt as if he never deserved to have a loving father but Calvin shattered that illusion.

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

He took a risk when he asked Calvin permission to enlist into the military at the age of nine. Besides Calvin, there aren't any colored men that have enlisted. People especially protested to the king when they heard of this news. King Orin pushed their protest to the side and allowed the young child to enlist. He knew that if the people saw that a young man such as him working toward a bright future, it would change their minds. Kaldur still suffered abuse from his peers and his superiors to the point where his health became at risk. His body was covered in bruises, his weight and muscle mass were low due to malnutrition. When Calvin saw this, he became enraged and immediately to the king. Orin, who was also enraged, ordered that everyone who was training in his battalion to the throne room for a sit-down. He angrily expressed his feelings toward the discovery and threaten them with all of them being discharged and banished if this ever happened again. Kaldur was never physically harmed again.

 _Want to feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean_

 _Get on board a fast train_

 _Travel on a jet plane_

 _Faraway_

 _And breakaway_

Kaldur met Garth and Tula when he was ten when he finished his training. He started his mystical training at the Conservatory and them accepted him with open arms. They stood up to bullies who tried to start a fight with him and instructors who allowed the behavior to happen. It felt amazing to have friends since no one ever wanted to be his friend. When he first came to the Conservatory, he was shy, quiet, and kept to himself. When Tula approached him, he was scared, fearing a beating. His nerves were settled when her soft voice entered his ears and her friendly smile came into his vision. Garth came behind her and introduced himself. They have been friends ever since.

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

After that moment, he learned what it is to have friends. What it's like to trust people besides Calvin.

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Buildings with a hundred floors_

 _Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

 _Maybe I don't know where they take me  
_  
One day Ocean Master invaded Atlantis and took their king captive. Garth and Kaldur stormed the palace, Tula helping people out of the building. They did battle with his soldiers, charging from floor to floor until they reached the throne room. They were able to distract him long enough to get their king out of his binds. Their king finished off Ocean Master, ending him. Their king rewarded them with a choice to become his apprentice and join him on the surface. Garth decided that he wanted to continue his training and remain in Atlantis while Kaldur pondered his choice.

 _But gotta keep movin' on_

 _Movin' on_

 _Fly away_

 _Breakaway_

Kaldur realized he had to move on from the place that never wanted him. Calvin told him to follow his dreams of going to the surface and live the life he wanted. He agreed to become his apprentice took the title Aqualad.

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

He broke away from Atlantis and he is proud that he did.


End file.
